Fireworks Fly
by coin1996
Summary: Just a short sweet story for Iceland and Hong Kong meant to be a shot one-shot but that's not happening any more. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Iceland tapped his foot on the pavement as he waiting for Hong Kong. the snow fell and landed on the ground as if it was covering the ground from the cold air. Iceland was freezing and it didn't help that Hong Kong was already an hour late. Iceland let out a scoff and then a boom behind him made him turn around and look up to the sky. Firework's blew up in the sky and light up the ground. It was all so amazing yet Hong Kong wasn't there to see them. Iceland watched them burst into different colors and smiled lightly. Just then two arm's wrapped around his waist and he let a blush come to his cheeks.

"Enjoying the show?" Hong Kong asked. Iceland nodded.

"Yeah." he stated softly. Hong Kong smiled and moved Iceland's coat away from his neck so he could kiss him. Iceland watched the firework's boom in the sky well Hong Kong tried to make up for being late.

"Sorry for being late." Hong kong said as he kissed Iceland's cheek. Iceland didn't say anything. "I was doing something." Hong Kong added. Iceland still didn't say anything. "Iceland?" Hong kong asked. Iceland turned a bit to look at Hong Kong and Hong Kong looked up to the sky. "Look." Hong Kong pointed to the sky and Iceland looked up in time to see the fire work burst in the sky. Right there in bright purple letter's was 'Ice will you marry me?' Iceland's mouth fell open and Hong Kong looked at him. Iceland blinked and looked over to Hong kong with wide eyes.

"You? What me?" Iceland asked. Hong Kong smiled and nodded. He pulled away from Iceland and got down on one knee. Iceland looked at Hong Kong with watery eyes. He couldn't belive this was happening.

"Emil Steilsson. Will you marry me?" Hong Kong asked. Iceland felt his heart race and time seemed to be slowing down. What was he to say to that? Hong Kong just asked him right out of the blue. It felt like year's to Iceland. He couldn't decided what to say. Did he love Hong Kong? Yes he did. Did he want to be with him for the rest of his life? Yes he did. Was this going to fast? Yes it was. Iceland and Hong Kong had only been dating for a few mouth's now. Ok more like seven mouth's and sixteen day's. Iceland paused and just looked at Hong Kong. What was he to say? Hong Kong raised an eye brow at this point in time and looked at Iceland. He was taking so long to say yes. Hong Kong had been waiting for two mouth's to ask him this and yet it was taking longer then it should have. Iceland had tear's start to fall from his eyes and that shocked Hong Kong.

"I." Iceland hiccupped and closed his eyes. He hated feeling weak. "Yes." Iceland said. Hong Kong looked at Iceland with a shocked look. He was really excited. "I will." Iceland said. Hong Kong smiled and got to his feet Pulling Iceland into a hug. Iceland hugged him back and hid his face in Hong Kong's jacket. He was crying! For the first time in a very long time Iceland was crying and in front of someone. Iceland pulled away a bit and Hong kong wiped his eyes before pulling Iceland in for a kiss. It was the first time ever that Hong Kong and Iceland kissed on the lip's. Hong Kong kept Iceland against him by wrapping his arm's around his waist. Iceland's arm's soon went around Hong Kong's neck and the two fell into a deep long passionate kiss. Air was needed now and Hong Kong pulled away.

"I love you Iceland." Hong Kong said. Iceland looked up to Hong Kong and let a small smile come to his face.

"I love you too Hong Kong. Even if you are a pain in the ass sometime's."

To Be Continued..

* * *

**I don't own Hetalia!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So..."

"So what..."

"So when's the wedding?"

"Why did you have to ask that?"

"Because your my brother and I want to walk you down the aisle." Norway stated as he crossed his arm's and leaned back in his seat. Iceland looked at his brother and sighed.

"Right. Would you like me to get in a dress and skip down the aisle singing 'I'm getting Married.' Or would you like me to hold hand's with all me friend's and play ring around the Rosie?" Iceland asked. Norway gave him a small smirk at this and Iceland put up his hand. "Don't answer that." he stated. Norway shook his head and Iceland put his head down on the table.

"Well if you want me to say anything then your out of luck. I have nothing to say." Norway said. Iceland looked at him with a not so sure expression and then sighed.

"Fine. At least I won't have to hear about this all the time." Iceland said. Norway smiled at this.

"But when you start planing out the wedding I want tobe there so I can help." Norway stated. Iceland sighed and let his head hit the table.

"This is already enough. After all I need to taste the cake's, get the flower's, pick the venue, buy my dress, Hong Kong still need's his tux, invite's need handed out, colors need picked, center pice's need picked, alcohol need's picked, food need's picked, glasses and plates still need bought, name card's need printed, wedding band's need picked, Music need's picked out, the runner is still the whole way in Hong Kong, Prest need's called, church need's called to reserve are time, Time need's picked out, there is just too much to do!" Iceland yelled. Norway nodded.

"So stress is at it's all time high." Norway said. Iceland nodded.

"You wouldn't belive it." Iceland growled.

"You girl's having fun?" Denmark asked as he walked in the room with Hong Kong behind him.

"Denmark I swear to god I will stuff your tie down your throat and pull it back out so your stomach acid will eat you alive." Iceland stated as he glared to the nation.

"Aw Iceland's stressed." Denmark said in a sing-song voice.

"You stupid Dane!" Iceland growled as he got up. As soon as he went to though his first punch at the Danish man his fist was caught. He blinked and looked to the right to see Hong Kong. He shook his head and Iceland let his hand fall to his side. Hong Kong smiled a small smile and walked to around Iceland. He slipped his arm's around Iceland's waist and rocked his back and forth for a bit.

"Don't let him get to you. Just relax." Hong Kong said and kissed Iceland's neck. Iceland nodded and let out a sigh.

"Sorry. There's so much to do before the first." Iceland said. Hong Kong smiled and nodded.

"Well my tux is ordered, The prest has been called, I had picked out the church were there from three and we have the whole thing till twelve. the Runner has been shipped in from Hong Kong, I asked China to cook the food, England told me he would send the alcohol, Taiwan handed out the invite's. We don't need to worry about the venue because the church has one. All that you need done is..."

"I need to taste the cake's, get the flower's, buy my dress, pick out the colors, pick out the center pice's, glasses and plates still need bought, name card's need printed, wedding band's need picked, Music need's picked out as well." Iceland interrupted. Hong Kong pulled away a bit and turned Iceland around.

"See not that much need's done any more. We can go get the wedding band's together and South Korea already offered to help us with the music. It may all be Korean pop but at least it's good music." Hong Kong said. Iceland sighed.

"Have I ever told you, you are the best person ever?" Iceland asked. Hong Kong kissed his cheek and looked into Iceland's dark purple eyes.

"I try." Hong Kong smiled. Iceland blushed and Norway sighed.

"Get a room!" Denmark yelled out. Iceland glared at him.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE!" he yelled. The neighbors where so scared that Iceland and Hong Kong where getting robbed Iceland had a bad time trying to tell them that Denmark wasn't a robber but a brother-in-law. Norway was trying not to laugh as Denmark was yelling at the cop's about being innocent. Hong Kong sat on the porch getting questioned and Iceland was standing beside him trying to explain his messed up family.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Alright here is chapter two! This was to be a one shot but all well! I like it so here you all go! Thanks for the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

"This is not right. Take them back." Iceland stated.

"But sir we can't just take them back. You ordered over a hundred flower's we can't just take them back." the poor guy said.

"No there to dark of a blue." Iceland huffed.

"But Mr. Wang!" the poor guy whined. Iceland blinked and crossed his arm's.

"Fine. Just put them where they are needed. There fine." Iceland said. The man smiled and went to work placing the flower's were needed.

"Hey honey how's it going?" Hong Kong asked walking into the room blind folded. Iceland looked at him with a strange look. Taiwan smiled and waved to him.

"No seeing the bride 24 hour's before the wedding. You guy's only have an hour left and I wasn't going to let that time go to wast." Taiwan smiled.

"How are thing's going?" Hong Kong asked looking the other way.

"Hong Kong. Sweet heart I'm over here." Iceland said. Hong Kong looked to were Iceland was standing and sighed.

"This is really dumb." he stated. Iceland smiled a small smile and kissed Hong Kong's cheek.

"I don't think so." he whispered. Hong Kong smiled and tried to kiss Iceland but Iceland moved away. "So you might want to leave. Every thing here is a its high point." Iceland looked back to the woman who was setting the table and sighed.

"You need to relax Ice. Like really." Hong Kong smirked.

"If I wasn't marrying you today then I would have slapped you for that." Iceland hissed.

"Well don't get your lacy panties in a twist." Hong Kong said. Iceland's face went bright red.

"How do you even know what I'm wearing!" Iceland yelled.

"Because I know you and I know for a fact those panty's won't be on long after we say I do at the altar. There be long forgotten on the floor." Hong Kong said so smoothly. Iceland's face was really red and Taiwan pulled her brother's arm.

"Time to say bye bye! We need to get you ready!" Taiwan called Hong Kong waved the wrong way and Iceland growled.

"Not even married yet and here you are wanting to talk about sex." Norway stated as he leaned against the wall. Iceland rolled his eyes.

"I am so done." Iceland huffed.

"Well every thing is set and ready now so let's get you ready." Norway stated as he pulled Iceland with him. Iceland could only sigh at the ground as he ran past the white's and blue's of the room.

~~~...~~~

Iceland looked in the mirror with wide eyes. He looked so much like a girl it wasn't funny. His silver hair was shining with the color's of the northern light's and he could see the same color's light up in his purple eyes. The dress he was wearing was a white gown that fell to the ground. It fit his rather nicely and the top came into a halter top. He looked over him self and noticed the red trimming on the dress. The red and white was there but he couldn't see the blue that was on the back of the gown. It came from the top of his butt down to the floor. There was no need for a train. Iceland waited as Norway stopped messing around with the lace that hung over his face and down to his lower back. Once Norway pushed the lace away from Iceland's face he smiled softly.

"I never thought you would be in a gown much less married. To a guy." Norway said softly. Iceland nodded and there was a knock on the door. Iceland looked away from the door as Finland walked in.

"Oh! Iceland you look amazing!" Finland smiled. Iceland blushed and looked to the Finnish man.

"Really?" he asked. Finland nodded.

"Yes! Really! Oh Iceland! You look like a girl and the dress! It look's amazing on you! Hong Kong won't be able to look away!" Finland clapped his hand's and then Norway helped Iceland off the raised ground.

"I wanted to walk you down but Denmark insisted he did so." Norway huffed and Iceland smiled a bit.

"I know you don't like the asian nations so why is it you are ok with this?" Iceland asked. Norway looked away and then looked back to his little brother.

"Because I can see how much you love him and so I won't stop you. Just don't back down." Norway the walked out of the room and Finland ran up to Iceland. He looked him over and took his hand lightly.

"It's about to start so let's go." Finland smiled. Iceland nodded and followed Finland out of the room. His heart started to pound and all he could think of is his night with his lover.

~~~...~~~

Hong Kong pulled a bit at his tie as he waited. He didn't like how people looked at him. He was never one for so much attention. China was beside him though and was talking to him to clam his nerve's. He was talking in chinese and Hong Kong could point out bit's and paces over his loud beating heart. The soft music started to play and every one looked back to see the girl's and Finland walk down the hall. They all got up next to where Iceland would stand and waited for the nation. Hong kong felt his heart beat faster as Iceland took his time. The music stopped and Hong Kong's heart stopped. He wasn't left at the altar was he? He couldn't have been! Iceland wouldn't have done that to him! Right? Just then the music changed into something softer and sweeter as the door's opened to show Iceland and Denmark. Denmark was smiling brightly and Iceland was looking to the ground with a blush on his face. The vail helped make it look lighter but wasn't good enough.

"Wow." Hong kong said softly as he watched Iceland walk up the aisle. Iceland looked up a bit at this point and blushed even more. He was so close and once he reached the altar Denmark let go of his arm.

"Ice. Don't be so embraced. You look good." Denmark winked. Iceland looked to him with a scared look and then nodded.

"Thank you Denmark." Iceland said softly.

"Who give's this man to this man?" the prest asked. Denmark looked up and Norway watched him for any kind of mistake.

"I Denmark give Iceland to Hong Kong." Denmark said and then let go of Iceland. Iceland looked up and Hong Kong held out his hand. Iceland took it and stud right in front of Hong Kong.

"Alright. Any one here think these two do not belong together speak now or forever hold your peace." the prest said. Norway got up and glared at the crowed daring them to speak up. No one did and so he sat back down.

"Alright. Do you Hong Kong take Iceland to be your husband to love and to cherish though sickness and though health till death do you part?" the prest asked.

"I do." Hong Kong said looking to Iceland. He then took the ring Sealand was holding and smiled to Iceland. "With this ring I promise to cherish you." Hong Kong said. Iceland blushed and then the prest looked to him.

"Iceland? Do you take Hong Kong to be your husband to love and to cherish though sickness and though health till death do you part?" he asked. Iceland nodded.

"I do." he said softly. He then took the other ring off the pillow and slipped it on to Hong Kong's finger. "You may be a pain in my ass but I love you." Iceland said. Hong Kong smiled at this and the prest held back a laugh.

"Alright. You may kiss the husband!" he said. Hong Kong lifted the light lace from in front of Iceland's face and smiled. He loved how red Iceland's cheek's where.

"I love you Ice." he stated. Iceland smiled a bit and Hong Kong pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was only a second long and America had to yell at this point.

"That was a wimpy kiss!" he yelled. Hong Kong looked at him and then pulled Iceland to him before dipping him back and kissing him that way. The room filled with awe's and yeah's before Hong Kong set the dazed Iceland up on his feet again.

"I love you too." Iceland stated. Hong Kong then took Iceland's hand and pulled him down the aisle before he ran around the corner and out the door's. "Where are we going?" Iceland asked.

"They can all eat and drink I want you." Hong Kong said. Iceland was pulled into the waiting limo and the two drove off leaving Norway and Denmark to have every one move into the reception area and get wasted.

"God I hope they are safe." Norway said softly. China looked at him and nodded.

"If not where going to have a lot of Iceland's and Hong Kong's running around." China added.

"A mix between them two?" Denmark asked. Norway nodded.

"That kid would have some really smart brain's and a good sense of fireworks." Taiwan added.

"Don't firework's explode?" Norway asked.

"No they fly. Fireworks fly. And some even sore. Like their love." Taiwan smiled.

The End.

* * *

**Ok there is the last chapter! Thank you for the review's! I love you all!**


End file.
